Our First Kiss
by BabyWonder7
Summary: The untold story of their first kiss...


**Title: **Our First Kiss (Prompt)  
**Pairing/Character: **Peryl**  
Fandom: **Mamma Mia!**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Summary: **The untold story of how they shared their first kiss.**  
Disclaimer: **All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
**Author's Note: **This is my first time writing Peryl, and after a few  
requests, I gave in. I'd like to note that I am a huge Strummer shipper,  
and I am in no way saying I want Meryl with Pierce, Meryl has/was/or is  
with Pierce, or anything of the sort. (Please read disclaimer if you have any doubts)  
I love my Don/Meryl ship, but a girl has got to sneak a little Pierce _fiction_ in there every once in a while, right? If you don't agree, then please, don't read.(:

* * *

She didn't ask for this.

She didn't even _want _this.

This entire situation was completely and unexpected forced upon her.

At least, that was the story she was sticking to.

For now.

Because being pressed up against your co-star's door, lips smashed sloppily and yet so perfectly together, hands roaming and breathes coming out in ragged puffs when a little bit of oxygen was able to make its way in, was not an ideal explanation to have to spell out to any innocent bystander that just happened to walk by during such a perfect, long-awaited – not that she was telling anyone _that_ little piece of information- kiss. She entertains the thought of someone asking for her autograph and picture, with what she's sure would be a nice, perfectly executed love bite on her neck and swollen, chapped lips.

Did she mention they were _outside_ of his hotel room? Couldn't she get charged for something along the lines of indecent exposure for a rendezvous like this?

The intoxicating smell of his aftershave just happened to be caught be the warm air around them and was carried to her nostrils, the scent sending chills down her spine and causing the slight shake in her knees. Jesus Christ, the man knew how to kiss. She couldn't quite get herself to worry about the possibility of another person walking by… in fact, she couldn't bring herself to focus on anything else but the fact that this undeniably gorgeous man had the most perfect teeth and soft lips she'd ever laid eyes on, or kissed. Dear God, she might just melt right here. She knows that if she doesn't make it into his hotel room, and fast, this little encounter is going to turn into a huge public splash and a pretty, pink huge bulletin on Perez Hilton's lovely site, not to mention every other news broadcast sent out at five o'clock the next morning.

If she took the time to actually look at her watch, she'd realize that that was only an hour and a half away, and this moment had been lasting for a good twenty minutes.

She entertains the thought of this even making it on both CNN and FOX, because it would be such big news, in between the political rants and shouting lawyers, and lets out a little giggle for being so daring. Because come on, this is Meryl-freaking-Streep we're talking about, and she plays her cute little innocent role, but this woman is made with nothing containing innocence, which Pierce can easily verify right about now. And if you asked him, he'd certainly tell you.

She stumbles as he quickly changes his footing, and now he's pressed even further against her, stealing her breath as she breaks apart and he latches his beautiful mouth to her neck without missing a beat, while stroking her cheeks with his hands. One of her hands halts against the wall, first tense and spread, then clawing at the wallpaper she hasn't even gotten the chance to admire, as his lips trail down to her collarbone. The other hand flies into his hair, which she begins tugging unceremoniously when this whole thing just becomes too much for her, and yet, she'll never ask him to stop.

Hell, at this point, she doesn't know how this even started in the first place. But at this point, she seriously doesn't give a fuck. So when he asks her if she wants to stay for a drink, she nods her head quickly and breathlessly.

Because they both know that was the biggest lie he has ever put into question form, and there was no way in hell they were even going to make it to the proximity of the bar within their first two times.

After all, their very first call time on set would be at eight that morning, they had four and a half free hours until then, and they knew exactly how those would be spent.

"_Oh god."_

Fin.

_Comments?_


End file.
